Plugboard systems are generally used in conjunction with computers. The rear bay is stationary and contains electrical terminals such as coaxial connectors, signal contacts and power contacts that are arranged in rows and are connected to electronic circuits. These circuits can be interconnected by coaxial connector and contact patchcords selectively arranged in holes in a front bay. When the front bay is moved relative to the rear bay from an inoperative position to an operative position, the coaxial connectors, signal contacts and power contacts in the front bay are electrically connected with respective coaxial connectors, signal contacts and power contacts in the rear bay. The electrical terminals are the type that axially mate with each other; thus the front bay must move straight toward and away from the rear bay during the connecting and disconnecting of the coaxial connectors, signal and power contacts.
A large number of connectors are involved in these plugboard systems which results in substantial resistance when the connectors are connected and disconnected. An operating mechanism is therefore required that can effectively connect and disconnect the connectors and precisely guide the connectors into electrical engagement without damaging the connectors over repeated operations thereby assuring optimum electrical continuity between the interconnected bays.